JACK FROST - A WINTER DREAM
by PunkGlader
Summary: Just a year later from the fight against Pitch, Jack discovers that a young girl in town saw him when she was a little girl and that not only she can still see him, but that she is in love with him. With this new friend, Jack begins to feel afraid of lose her one day or that someone could harm her. This new fear in Jack allows Pitch Black to come back looking for revenge.


Hi there everyone! I'm glad to be here. Well this is my first story and is about Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. I hope you enjoy it.

**A WINTER DREAM**

**Chapter 1**

**"Jack is back"**

Our story begins in the Town of Burgess. The Town that just barely a year ago witnessed the secret fight of The Guardians and Pitch Black. Now, once again the winter is here. Walking on the streets you can see people prepared for the holidays. And right over there is the young Jamie Bennett with his twins friends, Caleb and Claude.

_Hey! You already know what you will ask for Christmas?_ – Jamie asked.

_What? Are you kidding, Jamie?_ – Caleb replied.

_We know since the last time we saw Santa Clause last year!_ –Claude said.

_I knew it!_ – Jamie said as he laughs – _Well I'm not quite sure yet, but I guess Sophie already knows what she…_

Jamie's words stopped when he saw a beautiful snowflake fell slowly right in front of him. Soon the three boys were surrounded by snowflakes.

_Snowflakes?_ – Jamie whispered.

_Do you think…?_ – The twins said.

_I don't think. I'm quite sure!_ – Jamie replied – _Come on! Hurry up!_

The boys started to run as they laughed and jump catching snowflakes. Soon Pippa, Cupcake and Monty joined on their rush.

_Jamie!_ – Pippa called – _Snowflakes! I haven't seen them since the last time!_

_I know! Hurry up guys! Faster!_

They ran all across the town, people just looked at them puzzled. What could be the rush of those kids? Jamie and his friends kept on running without stop until they finally arrived to the frozen lake in the forest. Suddenly they all stopped and stared amazed. Right in front of them was a young man with white hair and blue eyes. He was not wearing shoes and was holding in his hand a kind of staff. The young man only turned to look at them and smiled.

_Jack!_ – Jamie shouted and immediately ran to him.

_Hey! Jamie!_ – Jack said as he knelt on the ice and received Jamie in a hug.

_You are back!_

_Hey! I said I would never be away, right?_

_Oh! I'm so happy of see you again! I missed you so much._

_Me too, pal._

_Jack!_ – Exclaimed the rest of the kids as they approached and hugged the Guardian.

_It's so great to see you guys! Now, who is up for a SNOW DAY!?_

All the kids rejoiced as the young Guardian raised his arms and millions of snowflakes started to fall and everything went covered by snow.

Snowballs fights, slide ride, and any kind of games they played during the whole day. Laughs everywhere, even in a moment, Jack took each one of the kids and gave them a ride flying on his back. Finally, when the sun began to hide, it was time for the kids to go back home.

_We will see you again, right?_ – Pippa asked.

_Of course!_ – Jack replied.

_Promise?_ – Cupcake said.

_I promise, guys, I will see you in two days. Now, you better go. I promised Sandy that you guys won't be late in bed._

The kids laughed and giving a last look to Jack, they go back to their homes. Only Jamie stayed with the Guardian.

_I don't really want to go home_ – Jamie said.

_Why's that?_ – Jack asked

_Well, I prefer to stay here with you; I haven't seen you since the last time!_

_Hey, it's ok, pal. You'll see me more often, I promise._

_Great! Besides, I need to go back soon, today I'm having a new babysitter._

_Babysitter?_

_Well is not only for me, is more for Sophie._

_Oh I see! Well, then I'll take you home. Hold my hand_ – Jamie smiled and took Jack's hand and both rose up – _Wind, faster!_

Taken by the wind, they arrived at Jamie's house.

_Wow! That was awesome!_ – Exclaimed Jaime.

_Then we will do it more often_ – Jack said. Suddenly the door of the house opened and Jamie's mother came out.

_Honey! I'm so glad you are home. Come on, get inside, the babysitter is about arrive._ – Said the good woman without noticing Jack's presence but he was no longer sad about it.

_I'm coming mom!_ – Once his mother was inside again, Jamie turned to see Jack.

_I know, you have to go_ – Said Jack with an smile and then hugged Jamie – _I'll come to visit you tomorrow night, ok?_

_Yes, see you then_ – Jaimie said sweetly.

After saying goodbye to his little friend, Jack resumed his flight. It was a long year away from Burgess so he flew high and free. He yelled excited and never stopped creating snow and wind. Suddenly he heard a woman whining about the cold.

_Is freezing tonight_ – The woman said to the gentleman that was with her.

_Here's mi coat.–_ Said the man as he gave his coat to the woman who in response gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek

_Your welcome my friend_ – Jack said cheery and kept on going with his own fun.

He stopped just for a moment when he saw how Sandy's dust began to reach each little kid in town. He flew and began to play with the dust and followed to see the dreams of the children.

That same night he flew all over different places, different countries and had fun with every kid who could see him. He was so happy that many children in the world began to believe in him. Finally when the night arrived to the Town of Burgess once again, he decided to walk over the roofs until he got to Jamie's house.

As he flew to the window he saw Jamie, Sophie and his mother, just as he did so many times before someone could see him. There they were, the kids seemed to be very excited.

_It was amazing!_ – Jamie said as he jumped on his bed with the little Sophie who only laughed and laughed.

_Come on now you two. You must sleep_ – Jamie's mother said kindly to her kids.

_But I can't sleep!_ – Jamie replied – _I want to go out and find a unicorn like in the story! Sophie can come with me!_

_"Uncorn"_ – Little Sophie said excited.

_It's "unicorn" dear_ – Their mother said as she took Sophie in her arms – _Now you must sleep, you can look for unicorns tomorrow._

She gave Jamie a kiss and then left the room with Sophie. In that moment the window went open and Jack got into the room.

_Jack!_ – Jamie jumped out of his bed and ran to his friend

_Hi pal! Did you have fun today?_

_Oh you bet! Emmy is so awesome!_

_Emmy? Who's Emmy?_

_Our babysitter! She told us lots of stories! And played a lot with us!_

_She seems nice._

_You have no idea! And she told us a story about how she saw once the Easter bunny!_ – Those words called Jack's attention.

_She what?_

_Yes! She saw him! She said he was tall and big! And that even she saw one of the little fairies of the Tooth Fairy!_

For hours, Jamie told Jack how Emmy said she had seen the bunnymund and the fairies. The way she described them was exactly the way they were. And it seems like she kept on believing on them. Jack was not only impressed but was curious about if she kept on believing.

_She told us that she have a lot of drawings about magical creatures she made when she was little. She promised she would bring us her drawing of the Easter Bunny_– Jamie kept on saying. Soon he began to yawn.

_You seem tired, maybe you should rest._

_I am not_ – Jaime yawned again – _I am not tired…_

With an smile, Jack saw how Jamie fell asleep right there on his room floor. He took the boy in his arms and put him on his bed. And after whisper a soft "Good night" he opened the window and flew away. But he couldn't stop thinking about that girl's stories. Did she truly saw the Easter Bunny? Does she keep on believing on fairies? He needed to find it out. Jamie told him where to find her so he flew right to Emmy's house.

Emmy's house was not too far from Jamie's; it was a nice and beautiful house. Jack looked through the windows and he found who seemed to be Emmy's parents, sleeping on their bed. In the next window he saw a young man sleeping and snoring. And finally, in the third window he saw a room with purple walls; he supposed it was the girl's room. Slowly he opened the window and got inside the room.

The room was warm and had a small chimney that was lighted on. Jack stared at the room and saw lots of images of people that seemed to be rock stars. Suddenly his eyes found the owner of the room. Sleeping on her bed, there was a young girl; all he could listen was her slow breathing. He took a step to get closer and take a look at her but when he did, the girl turned around and the little fire of the chimney lighted her face.

"Beautiful" was the only word that came to Jack. There she was, with her long wavy brown hair showing off as long, as the pillow was. Her skin was soft and with her eyes closed her beautiful eyelashes looked black and large. And her face revealed that she might be 17 or 18 years old, but she looked like a little sleep angel. Jack took his eyes away from her and returned to look at her room.

There was a desk in which he saw the picture of a kind old lady. And there lots of girly stuff. Suddenly he saw in one of the walls what he was looking for. Drawings. He approached and saw the drawing of a butterfly. Those drawings seemed to be done by a six year old girl. There was another one of North and a Christmas tree; in fact there was one of the Easter Bunny. Jack was amazed, despite how childish the drawing was, it showed exactly how Bunnymund is.

Tall, with those boomerangs on his back.

_Yep! It's the cotton tail, no doubt_ – Jack whispered. He kept on looking and suddenly he saw something that make him felt frozen.

On the wall, there was a drawing of a boy with white hair, brown pants and a blue hoodie. On his hand he was holding a kind of staff and he was no wearing shoes. He was drawing with a red happy smile and blue eyes. Jack stayed there for millions of seconds.

_It's me!_ - He said.

He turned around to see the girl. Without words, Jack approached again to the desk and took a book of one of the drawers. There were more drawings in there. Amazed he saw beautiful drawings, sceneries, people, and animals. All of those were amazing. He almost fell down when he say more drawings about Bunny and fairies. And even more, when he found lots of drawings about him. Those drawings were beautiful and so well done. He was speechless.

Suddenly he heard a sound, turned around and discovered that Emmy was waking up. He quickly took some of the drawings and flew to the window let the book fell to the floor. Emmy looked surprised to her desk and saw her drawings book on the floor.

_How did you get here?_ – She said as she picked it up. She felt cold wind and saw her window open. She approached to the window and closed it up. Without noticing that Jack was hidden on the roof of her house with some of her drawings.

_How can this be?_ – Jack whispered looking at those drawings of him – I need to know how she knows about me.


End file.
